


Then My Mind Went Dark

by Dorksidefiker



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mentions of drunken interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: Rodimus was only vaguely aware of the low, warm rumble of the frame beneath him as he rolled off.





	Then My Mind Went Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supertights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/gifts).



> Written for Supertights, the only person who answered that Fic Writing Meme I reblogged.

Rodimus was only vaguely aware of the low, warm rumble of the frame beneath him as he rolled off to the side, reaching for-

_huh_

No table.

Not his hab.

He sat up slowly, his optics blinking online only when he swung his legs over the side of the berth and discovered that his pedes didn't even reach the floor. Big mech. Liked to leave the lights on low. That nagging feeling that Rodimus had done something _really_ stupid. That narrowed things down a bit.

_Could narrow things down a lot more by **looking** , Rodders. You coward._

He didn't want to look. He wanted to savor the moment before he was thrust back into the reality of whatever he'd done.

A system check told him that the dull ache in his processor was the result of getting completely overcharged before going in to recharge, and the ache in his pelvis was the result of activating his interface protocols. Processor defrag was still in progress, denying him immediate access to his short term memory. He would have to wait for answers.

Rodimus stretched his arms above his helm, groaning softly with every pop of his spinal strut. His frame ached in the way of something that had been vigorously _used_ in every possible way, and he wanted some engex to wash the taste from his glossa and chase the ache from his processor. 

Fresh memory packets, flagged for his immediate attention, began popping up for him to inspect.

_Alright, lets see how much trouble you're in this time._

A ship full of NAILs in a broken down rust bucket of a ship, rescued before they could fall into the gravitational pull of a pair of binary suns and be torn apart.

Party at Swerve's. It'd been a _good_ day. No one died. That was worth celebrating.

Grabbing a bottle of Nightmare Fuel and heading up to the observation deck to watch the twin suns dance around each other, coronae meshed together across the distance.

Stupid fragging _Thunderclash_ following him up there with a bottle of Red Label Engex.

Passing their bottles back and forth while Rodimus snipes at stupid fragging Thunderclash.

Fragging stupid Thunderclash and his big blue hand on his chin, his stupid yellow face right in his, and his stupid red eyes, and his _mouth_ -

Being kissed by stupid fragging Thunderclash.

_Kissing_ stupid fragging Thunderclash.

_Fragging_ Thunderclash.

Fragging _Thunderclash_!

Rodimus shut down the playback, exventing slowly and clinging to the edge of that too high berth. "Oh Primus..." He offlined his optics, unable to bring himself to turn and look. "Oh _Primus_..."

He could feel the berth shifting beneath Thunderclash's mass, hear him murmuring in his recharge as he flung an arm out as if in search of Rodimus, that massive teal hand flopping next to his thigh, covered in red and yellow paint transfers.

" _Fraaaaaaaag..._ "


End file.
